call_of_war_by_bytrofandomcom-20200215-history
Light Tanks
Overview Light Tanks are the second armour unit available in the game, being able to be researched from day 1 after Armored Car. They are light fast units able to cross the terrain with speed, except in mountains.They are deadly against infantry, but weak against anti-tank guns and air attacks. Their thin armor means they are not especially good against superior armor (Medium tanks, Heavy tanks) who have larger strength vs armour than light tanks. Strategies Blitzkrieg Tactics Light tanks are an essential part of the early game. Using enough light tanks and infantry, you can completely steamroll countries through Blitzkrieg tactics. They combine the speed of the armored car with the firepower of a tank, achieving amazing results, though not as effective as medium tanks. Blitzkrieg tactics consist of opening a gap in the enemy's lines and exploiting it, pouring your troops through the breach and taking the undefended land behind, as most of the enemy's units will be on the front line. A good Call of War player should be able to combine both light tanks and infantry to completely overrun the enemy's defenses and keep going, reaching into their heart of the country. Although infantry will slow your tanks down, it is good you combine both of them together, just in case you have to fight against anti-tank guns, which are deadly against tanks. If you are confident your enemy has no anti-tank guns, fell free to use only light tanks to increase your speed. Front line Tactics Light tanks are also essential if you use the Front line tactic. they are not as good as Heavy Tanks or Tank Destroyers for the job of holding the line, they are great recon units, and learning where your enemy is massing for a attack. Front line Tactics consist of forming a Front line by evenly distributing your units along the border, and advancing at a steady pace all along the front. Although slower than Blitzkrieg, it is also safer, as you won`t have to worry about being outflanked as much, so if Blitzkrieg fails, Digging in and setting up a front line is a good strategy. Light tanks should never be used for holding the line, leave that up to the heaver tanks, but they are great for recon, finding where your enemy is strong, so you can bypass and bomb those troops into smithereens. Light Tanks Attributes Unit strength Terrain Properties Unit Speed Requirements Needed For Light Tanks Buildings The minimum requirements needed for producing light tanks are the following: * Industrial Complex Level 1 (found in some of your core provinces) * Infrastructure Level 1 (need to build). Research * To be able to produce light tanks in a province, you need to have "Light Tank Level 1" researched. * Researching level 1 light tanks costs on the world map 2,250 Goods, 3,000 Rare Materials and 7,500 of Money with each level after costing 2,250 Goods, 2,750 Rare Materials and 7,500 of Money. * On all other maps it costs 1,500 Goods, 2,000 Rare Materials and 5,000 Money for level 1 and with each level after costing 1,500 Goods, 1,750 Rare Materials and 5,000 of Money. * Light Tank level 1 research is available from day 1, once you've researched armored cars level 1. The time taken to research level 1 light tanks is of 1 day, 22 hours and 30 minutes. * There are 4 levels of light tanks unlocking on day 1, 8, 16 and 32 on all maps but the world map. On the world map each level of light tank unlock on day 1, 12, 24 and 36. Production * Light Tanks cost 750 Goods, 625 manpower, 1,500 iron, 600 oil and 2,000 cash to produce, require the buildings mentioned above * Takes 1 day to produce (without any modifiers). * Each unit has an upkeep of 25 food and 100 oil. Gallery Light Tank German.png|An Light Tank of the Axis Faction Capture.PNG|A Light Tank of the Commitern Faction Category:Units Category:Land Units